Fallen for you
by tomfelton-luvr
Summary: Draco will have this super coooL flashbacks on how he falls for Hermione...


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. My first fanfic.  
  
Chapter One The One I Truly Love  
  
Hermione stood in front of Harry with Ginny, Ron and Draco, holding her wand. Harry was now under Voldemort's control. She couldn't think of any good way to bring him back. If Hermione kills Voldemort, she kills Harry too. And that she couldn't do to him.  
  
She suddenly remembered that she is the only LIVING descendant of Voldemort and it was her fault why Harry is being like that. If she had just given her body, this wouldn't be happening. "That's it!" She said. "It is because of me Voldemort is still alive. It is because of me Harry is like this." She added.  
  
"Hermione I know what you're thinking don't do it!" Ginny said.  
  
"But there's no other way Ginny." She told her.  
  
"What is she gonna do?!" Draco asked Ginny.  
  
"Draco, she is the reason why Voldemort is still alive. And she's got to kill herself to weaken up Voldemort more than half of his strength without hurting Harry." Ginny explained.  
  
"No, don't do it. I don't know why you're the reason but don't do it!!" Draco said.  
  
"Accio Dagger!" Hermione said. "Because Draco, Harry is not the descendant of Voldemort, I am. My bond with Voldemort is strengthening. In just a few days I won't be able to control the bond and Voldemort will be able to control me too. Please understand." But before Draco could stop her, she pushed the dagger on her breast plate and pulled it out. Voldemort was hurt but Harry's body wasn't. Harry couldn't stand up due to the pain it caused to Voldemort.  
  
Draco ran to Hermione and held her in his arms. "What have you done?" He asked. Blood was flowing from her breast plate.  
  
"Forgive me Draco. I made the decision for you. I can't let the one I truly love die. If I did not do this, everyone in this castle will die. Promise me Draco; wound Harry on his plate with this dagger. It would kill Voldemort and you could only use this dagger to wound him. It's possible now." She said as she handed him the dagger.  
  
"I can't, I won't do it!" Draco said.  
  
"It is my fate to be the one who kills Voldemort. And only I could take that bitter hatred and bring it to God himself." She explained and gasped for air. Draco knew who God was for Hermione told him that God is the one they praise for their life as muggles.  
  
"Hermione." Draco said in a whispering voice.  
  
"I have no regrets after all Draco; I was able to meet you." She said.  
  
Tears started to fall from Draco's silver-blue eyes.  
  
"Draco if you love me even just a little, please, please." Begged Hermione. Draco placed her body down and got the dagger.  
  
"Worthless fool! How can you ever think of beating me?! The next time I strike you there will be nothing but dust!" Harry said boastfully as he stood up.  
  
"Don't you dare underestimate me you arrogant bastard!" Draco said to him.  
  
"Enough! You'll die, Avada." Draco was able to cut Harry's plate before he shot the spell. Harry screamed. They now knew that Voldemort was gone. Draco returned to Hermione's body and held her back in his arms.  
  
"Is that, enough?" He asked her. She nodded her head to answer his question.  
  
"Oh no, what have I done, Hermione. I'm so sorry." Harry said crying and went to Draco's back.  
  
"He's back, thank you. Draco, you kept your promise even though you didn't want too. Harry, next time be more careful alright? Ron thanks for everything. We had an adventure didn't we? Ginny, don't be too hard on Harry and take care of him." Tears run down from all of their eyes. They couldn't bear to see their cleverest and best friend die.  
  
"Draco, Draco where are you?" Hermione asked. Her eyes were starting to blur.  
  
"I'm right here Hermione." Draco answered. He got her hand and holds it tightly.  
  
"Ever since the day we started to become close, I wanted to tell you that I."  
  
"Shhhhhhh. don't talk." Interrupted Draco. He kissed Hermione on her lips. Tears flowed from Hermione's eyes. Soon, the grip on Hermione's hand loosened. And she passed away.  
  
"I know, I love you too Hermione." Draco said and hugged her tightly.  
  
"...But why did you have to die?!!!!!" He screamed. It echoed in the room. It was the only time Draco admitted it to her. He once told her that he loved her so much, but not later that month, Hermione found out it was only a bet. But now, it was too late. Hermione won't be able to hear the 3 sweetest words she has wanted to hear. Why did all of this happen? The story begins last August 31.  
  
*end of chapter 1*  
  
Author's note: The story will continue on chapter two. Hope you loved the first chapter. Please submit a review. It would inspire me if you do. Thanks! 


End file.
